Intriguing Claudia Donovan
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: When Artie's niece shows up at the warehouse, broken and alone, can Claudia put her back together? Can she put herself back together enough to?
1. Chapter 1

"God Myks why you gotta be such a kill joy?" Claudia asked jokingly as they walked into Artie's office. Myka's answer died on her tongue as she stopped dead. Pete and Claudia followed suite.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Myka asked once she recovered the ability to speak. The person whom she was addressing spun around in Artie's chair.

"Hey," was the only response she got from the purple haired teenager. "Jessica Weisfelt, pleased to meet ya."

"Weisfelt?" Myka and Claudia asked in unison. Then suddenly from behind the young intruder a voice gasped,

"You!" the young woman spun around in her chair,

"Hey, Uncle Artie!" she grinned, "Ya miss me?"

"Wha- how- How did you get in here!" the red faced man sputtered. The teenager grinned,

"Not to hard surprisingly. You gotta work on your security." Claudia looked up indignantly,

"Hey! I designed that security system!" she yelped. Jessica smirked.

"Not very well then." she replied. Artie interrupted before Claudia could murder his niece.

"Jessica, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" he asked stepping between them. The teens face fell.

"Oh. That. See, funny story actually..." she began, "Well um my dad shipped me off to the funny farm.." she said, pretending to joke about it. Claudia however could see how much it hurt her.

"What? Why!?" the older man asked, shocked. The girl's face fell again.

"Well, Remember that little thing with Aunt Amy?" she asked hesitantly. Her uncle's abnormally large eyebrows shot up. He got a funny look on his face.

"He sent you to an asylum for that?" he growled, anger evident in his voice. The teenager nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Suddenly the man pulled her in for a tight hug.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never liked my brother." he murmured fiercely. She laughed as the tears she had been fighting spilled over.

"Yeah, well me either!" she said, her voice cracking. Then Pete stepped forward.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this family reunion but, who is the purple haired teenager you're hugging?!" he asked, sounding very confused

"This Peter, is my niece."

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a warehouse 13 fic please be kind! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Intriguing Claudia Donovan:

Pete stepped forward. "Hey, sorry to interrupt this family reunion but, who is the purple haired teenager you're hugging?!" he asked, sounding very confused

"This Peter is my niece."

* * *

"You have a niece!?" Pete yelped at the same time as Claudia yelled

"And you didnt tell us about her?!" Artie held up both hands.

"Shut It!" he said in his 'im the boss' voice. Needless to say everyone but Jessica listened.

"Okay, look. Artie has a brother. Said brother used to have a daughter, tell he lost his ever loving mind and sent me away. Clear enough for everyone?!" she asked pointedly looking at Pete. Suddenly a voice came out of the corner of the office.

"I for one still have one question. How did you get in here without detection?" Mrs. Fredricks stepped out of the darkness.

"Hey Mrs. F! Good to see ya!" Claudia said with a grin. Artie gave her a funny look.

"I just hacked the security code, and let myself in." the teenager replied to the original question.

"You were able to hack the code!?" Claudia asked shocked. Jessica laughed and nodded.

"Honey,dont beat yourself up. I've been hacking things since I was 4. Aint that right Uncle Artie?" she asked looking with a mischivious look on her face. He groaned.

"You know I am still mad at you about that!" he said with a glare in her direction. She just laughed.

"Does this mean the warehouse is in danger?" Mrs. Fredrick asked. The teen shook her head.

"You would have to be, well me, to hack in to this place. Actually put up a bit of a challenge!" she said with another smirk. The black woman nodded.

"Alright. That clears up all but one thing. What are we going to do with you?" she replied in a sinister voice. Artie stepped up then.

"Shes 17, and she has no where else to go. She stays with me." he said, his voice ringing with finality. Mrs. Fredrics turned her gaze on the greying man,

"And you will be responsible for all of her actions?" she asked. The older man gulped.

"Yes. I will." he replied.

"Then its settled. She stays."

* * *

**Okay, chappie two! Tell me if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so Claudia will show you around the B&B, introduce you to Leena and the rest of the crew. Two of our agents are out right now, but they should be back by dinner." Artie said, leading the grinning teenager to the umbilicus.

"Awesome, so this means I can really stay, like your not gonna kick me out?" she asked hopefully. He sighed.

"I promise you I will never kick you out," he said, softer than usual. The girl grinned and threw her arms around her uncle's waist.

"Thank you, thank you! You will not be sorry!" she said before skipping after a smirking Claudia.

"Aw, gramps your getting soft in your old age!" Claudia crooned. Artie rolled his eyes,

"I am not soft!" he growled at the girls' retreating backs. Both giggled as the door shut behind them. Suddenly a voice came from behind Artie, again.

"Those two are going to be a force to be reckoned with." the pensive Mrs. Fredric said, walking into the light.

"Indeed." artie responded.

* * *

"So, Who the hell is Leena?" the sixteen year old asked as the two girls walked out into the South Dakota sun.

"She is kinda like the 'mom' of our group, she takes care of the B&B, shes always there if you need her. She's pretty awesome." replied the red head, grinning.

"Okay, so i've met Pete and Myka, Uncle Artie said there were two more agents out in the field?" Jessica asked as they got in Claudia's car. Claudia nodded.

"Yeah, My usual partner Steve Jinks, and H.G. Wells." she replied, starting the car and pulling away from the warehouse.

"Youre joking, right? H.G. Wells died a long time ago." the teenager said skeptically.

"Actually she was bronzed a long time ago, after her daughter died." Claudia replied smoothly.

"She?!" Jessica yelped, shocked. Claudia laughed,

"Yeah, She. Her brother sold the books, but she wrote them." she explained.

"Ah," was the only answer the younger girl could choke out. Claudia let her process what she had been told in silence, until they pulled into the driveway of Leena's.

"Okay, here we are!" she said brightly, pushing open the door. She skipped to the poorch, and Jessica followed more slowly.

"Dude, this place is awesome!" she grinned as she walked up the stairs to join claudia. Claudia grinned,

"I know right?!" she replied, grabbing the other girl's wrist and pulling her inside,

"Yo, Leena, C'mere!" she called into the house. Moments later a pretty mocha colored woman poked her head around the door frame,

"Hey Claud, whos this?" she asked, stepping fully into view. Claudia grinned

"This is Artie's niece, Jessica." she laughed at the raised eyebrow leena gave her.

"Huh, I dont see the resemblance." the woman observed. Jessica broke out into a grin,

"Thank god for that!" she laughed. Claudia grinned and leena rolled her eyes, though you could see amusement sparkling in them.

"Well, come on up stairs, and you can pick your room." she smiled, leading the two teens up the stairs. Jessica looked down the hallway of doors and quirked an eye brow. Claudia grinned and stepped foreward.

"Okay, this is Jinksy's room, this is mine, this is Pete's and this is Myka and H.G.'s." she siad, pointing at the corresponding doors as she said each name. When she got to Myka and H.G.'s room, Jessica raised her eyebrows. Claudia just grinned.

"Okay, so I just pick one?" Jessica asked, skeptical. Claudia and Leena both nodded. Jessica looked at the three free doors, and decided on the one next to Claudia's.

"I guess i'll take that one." she said pointing. Claudia grinned.

"Awesome, we'll be neighbors!" she siad happily. Leena rolled her eyes.

"Okay sweetie, where's your luggage?" she asked, smiling fondly. Jessica looked down and fingered the strap of her backpack.

"Um, this is all I've got." she said softly. "My dad, uh he wouldnt let me take anything with me to the Funny farm, so.." she trailed off. Sympathy lit in Leena's eyes.

"Okay, then you and me will go shoping in Univille tomorrow!" she said, opening jessica's door and smiling.

"Sounds fun, count me in!" Claudia exclaimed, grinning. Jessica smiled gratefully at the two women.

"Thanks guys," she said, forcing the sadness from her voice. She followed them into the room, well her room now. "Huh, its pretty nice actually." she said, dropping her bag on the bed.

"Yeah, well we'll leave you alone to get settled for a bit, Leena'll call when its time for dinner." Claudia smiled, sensing that the younger girl needed some space. Leena nodded and both women retreated, closing the door behind them. Jessica sighed and flopped back on her bed.

"Well Jess, what the hell have you gotten your self into now?"

* * *

**Hey guys, so please let me know if you like it or if you dont! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so just so you know, I have several other chapters finished, and I am editing them, so I may post multiple chapters in one day! Hope you enjoy this one! R&R!**

* * *

Jessica came down stairs an hour and a half later when she heard new voices.

"Honestly Love, you cant expect Artie to tell us everything about his personal life," a distinctly British woman was saying. Jessica poked her head around the door into the dining room. A woman with straight black hair was standing behind Myka's chair rubbing her shoulders reassuringly, while the rest of the group sat in chairs around the table. A man she hadn't seen before nodded his head, agreeing with the British woman.

"Yeah, C'mon guys, we don't know why he didn't tell us." he said logically. Jessica stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"I do. If you really want to know why he didn't tell you, I can tell you." she said softly. The two newcomers looked at her curiously. Finally the black haired woman stepped forward.

"Hello, My name is Helena Wells," she introduced herself, holding out her hand. Jessica smiled,

"Hiya, I love your books." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. H.G. smirked,

"Then I think we will get on quite well." she replied. Jessica grinned, then turned to the only person she had yet to meet.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." she said simply, holding out her hand. He smiled,

"Steve Jinks," he said with a grin. Jessica shook his hand, then turned to address the rest of the group.

"Artie didn't tell you about me and my dad because he had no reason to believe he would ever see us again." the girl sighed, the memory still hurt.

"See, my dad and Artie had a little sister, Amy, and when she was sixteen, she told her family that she was in love with a girl," she smiled gratefully at Steve as he pulled a chair over for her.

"Uncle Artie was really close with her, and he accepted her fully, but my dad disowned her." The pain in her eyes was clear to Claudia.

"When my dad told her that he never wanted to see her again, she left our house crying, I was five. She got in a serious car accident on her way to Uncle Artie's and died." everyone in the room gasped, shocked.

"Uncle Artie blamed my father, and the two swore never to speak to each other again." she finished, looking down. Silence fell over the group, and Jessica looked up.

"So don't judge him for not talking about it, please." she said seriously. H.G. was the first to speak.

"I am sorry about your Aunt darling." she murmured. Jessica smiled sadly at her,

"I was too young to remember her very well, but thanks anyways." she said. Suddenly Leena stood.

"I should start dinner!" she said trying to break the tension, and the group disbanded as one, all mumbling about something they needed to do. Claudia glanced up, and noticed Jessica disappearing out the patio door, and she stood to follow. When she stepped out the door, she saw the younger girl, standing on the deck, tears running silently down her face.

"Hey," Claudia said softly. Jessica jumped and wiped her eyes furiously.

"Hey." she replied, turning away from Claudia. The red head stepped closer.

"Whats wrong?" she asked. Jessica sighed and turned to find Claudia much closer than when she turned away,

"The memorys still just a little raw I guess." she murmured, looking away. Claudia, instinctively, reached out and brushed the teen's hair out of her face.

"Thats not all. I can tell." she whispered, looking into the younger girl's eyes. Jessica looked up, moonlight flashing in her blue eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked, honestly curious. Noone had ever cared this much about what she felt. Not even her own mother.

"Because- I dont actually know. I just know that I do." Claudia stammered, because she herself had no idea.

"You've been hurt, pretty bad." Jessica murmured, looking into the older girl's eyes. Claudia blinked, and sighed.

"Yeah, but so have you." she murmured.

"Yeah. I have. So I guess we're both pretty messed up." Jessica said, only half joking.

"Yeah, I guess we are." she replied. At that moment, both girls noticed their close proximity. Claudia blushed and moved to step back, but Jessica flung her arms around her neck.

"Thank you for being messed up with me." she whispered, before pulling away, and going inside to help Leena with dinner.

Claudia sighed. She knew she was already falling hard for this girl, and it terrified her. She waited until the spunky girl had disappeared inside, before murmuring,

"My pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said, multiple chapters in one day! :)**

* * *

"Nooooo!" Jessica screamed, as the doctor advanced towards her. "Please! I''ll be good I promise!"

"Im sorry Jessica, but we have to fix you. It will help I promise." she said, pulling the taser out of her lab coat.

"No! No! I promise! Just dont do it again!" the helpless girl screamed again fighting hard agianst her restraints. The woman ignored her pleas and stepped ever closer. Jessica sobbed as she tore at the restraints holding her to the cold metal table. Just as the doctor reached her, she felt herself being jolted back into reality.

"Jessica! Jessica! God, please wake up!" Claudia begged, shaking the girl gently. Suddenly the teens blue eyes snapped open.

"No!" she cried, still trapped in the nightmare. Claudia grabbed the girl's wrists, holding them tight to keep her from hurting herself.

"Jessica, Hey! Its okay! Its just me, its just Claudia!" she soothed, pulling the sobbing girl against her chest.

"It was so real!" the teen bawled into Claudia's shoulder.

"I know, I know. Its alright. Im here." the red head whispered softly, holding the younger girl tight against her. Slowly sobbs turned to tears, and tears to sniffles, before the teen pulled away and looked up into Claudia's eyes.

"Sorry." she murmured, looking down.

"Hey! You have nothing to be sorry for! You had a nightmare it happens to everyone." Claudia soothed, pulling the girl back in for a hug. Jessica sniffed, and smiled weakly at Claudia.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"Anytime." was the soft response. The two girls sat silently for a few moments. Claudia cleared her throat and stood.

"Well, I should let you get back to sleep." she said awkwardly, Jessica looked up, the ghost of her past flashing in her eyes.

"No! I mean, please stay for a bit." she blurted, blushing crimson. Claudia's eyes softened, she could never say no to her.

"Okay." she whispered, grabbing the chair from the corner of Jessica's room. She pulled it up to the side of the bed, and took the younger girl's hand. Both girls yearned for more, but for the moment, it was perfect. Jessica squezed Claudia's hand, and whispered,

"Thank you Claudia."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep lots and lots of chapters! :)**

* * *

Its been a week since Jessica showed up at the warehouse, and everything is good. Really good. She has an aweosme room, Leena and Claudia made good on their promise to take her shopping, And for the first time in a long time, she has a family. She has Leena, the always calm mother figure, Uncle Artie, well hes just Uncle Artie. Myka, the level headed big sister, Pete the goofy protective big brother, Steve, the zen brother who is always there when you need him, Helena, the inventive silly big sister who can always cheer you up, and finally Claudia. The two had been dancing around romance since that night on the deck, but neither were ready to make the first move. Claudia was amazing, beautiful, intelegent, interesting, basically perfect.

"Ouch!" she yelped, smacking her head on the shelf above her. She was attempting to catch a very annoying Egyptian bug that had a knack for dissapearing, and her distracting thoughts about Claudia werent helping.

"Having trouble love?" the amused British voice of H.G. Wells came from behind Jessica. She jumped a foot in the air, nearly hitting her head again.

"Jesus Helena, make a noise or something! What are you Spiderman?!" she yelped. Helena looked confused.

"What is a 'Spiderman?" the Brit asked, quirking an eyebrow. Jessica sighed,

"Right, sorry, wrong century." she rolled her eyes. Helena looked concerned. Usually her lack of 21st century knowledge made the teen laugh.

"Darling is something the matter?" she asked tenderly. Jessica sighed and sank to the floor, her back to one of the stone pillars.

"No, its just, im so confused!" she burst out. Helena nodded knowingly, and sat beside her.

"Is it Claudia?" she asked wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders. Jessica's head snapped around to meet the older woman's eyes.

"How- How did you know!?" she gasped, shock freezing her limbs. Helena simply laughed.

"Darling, I believe a blind man would have difficulty missing the way you two look at each other." Jessica sighed in resignation,

"So, what everyone knows about my unrequited love?" she groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Helena's eyes twinkled,

"My dear, I think you'll find that its not as unrequited as you thought." she said with a smile. Jessica stared at her, much like one would stare at a three headed mammoth, which rumor had it, there was one some where in the warehouse.

"You're kidding right?!" she squeaked, shocked. Helena suppressed a laugh.

"No Jessica. I think you'll find I dont kid about this kind of thing often." she replied, unable to hide a grin.

"Then, should I talk to her?" the distressed teenager asked, shock still freezing much of her brain.

"Yes, I do believe that is what one does, when one loves someone." Helena replied confidently. Jessica felt a slow smile spread across her face. She had a chance with the girl she loved, and she was not going to pass that up. The next time she saw Claudia, she would tell her how she felt. She leaned into Helena's embrace,

"Thank you Helena." she murmured, feeling safe in the older woman's arms. She'd never had someone who cared about her this much.

"Anytime love." she said softly. This girl, though older, reminded her so much of her Christina.

The two sat quietly for a few minuets, before getting up to resume their search for the Egyptian bug. Jessica would have to ask Claudia what it was called again. After they had a much more important talk that is.

"Oh! There it is!" Jessica yelped, as she spotted the little green artifact. Helena lunged for it just as a very loud alarm rang through the warehouse.

The two women's eyes met, and they raced for the stairs to Artie's office. They rushed up the stairs and burst through the door. Jessica's blood ran cold at the looks on her friends' faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a slight tremble in her voice, because she knew. She knew, but she was praying she was wrong. Artie sighed, and looked at his feet as he spoke.

"We- We lost Myka and Claudia. We dont know where they are."


	7. Chapter 7

**So shit is gonna hit the fan in this chap! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously on Intriguing Claudia Donovan:**_

_"What's wrong?" she asked, a slight tremble in her voice, because she knew. She knew, but she was praying she was wrong. Artie sighed, and looked at his feet as he spoke._

_"We- We lost Myka and Claudia. We dont kno_

_"What's wrong?" she asked, a slight tremble in her voice, because she knew. She knew, but she was praying she was wrong. Artie sighed, and looked at his feet as he spoke._

_"We- We lost Myka and Claudiaw where they are."_

* * *

"How the _Hell_ does one just _Lose_ an agent, let alone _Two_!" Helena raged, pacing back and forth in Artie's office.

"Look, we have to be logical," Jessica said, attempting to keep her cool. "Where were they when they disapeared. If two agents look at the case, and two go to their last known location, then we have a shot at finding them fast." she reasoned. Artie nodded, pleased that his niece wasnt breaking down.

"Well thats the problem. You arent going to be happy with where their last known location was." he said gingerly. Jessica knit her eyebrows together.

"Why, where were they?" she asked, worry seeping into her voice. Maybe they were in, like Antarctica or something The older man sighed.

"Loveland, Colorado." he answered with a wince. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Say what!? You sent them to my home town, and you didnt think to mention it?!" she yelped, looking ready to kill her uncle. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Look I need to go to Loveland." she began. Artie opened his mouth to argue. "Artie, be reasonable. I grew up there, no one else knows the area like I do!" she reasoned.

Artie sighed.

"I know your right, I just dont want to loose you too." he said, showing a softer side that was rarely seen.

"You wont." she promised. Then she looked at the frantic woman standing behind her and added,

"Helena should come too." Again Artie opened his mouth to argue, and again Jessica continued before he could. "Artie, you know shes gonna come anyways, you may as well give her permisson to do so." Artie sighed again.

"Fine. Go! Go go go, and bring them home." he said, shepherding the two women out the umbilicus. Then he turned on Steve and Pete.

"You two have work to do."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oww," Claudia groaned, waking up slowly. She glanced around the room she was being held in, and was met with darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she could just make out the shape of a slumped over Myka.

"Myka! Mykes!" she hissed across the room. Slowly the brunette came to.

"Claud?" she whispered, confusion crossing her face. Claudia looked into her eyes, and Myka saw the fear there,

"She got us Mykes. She was one step ahead of us. She got us."

* * *

"Jeeze, is there any slower security line?!" Jessica growled, impatience eating away at her resolve. Helena was pacing behind her in the small space.

"I find I must agree!" she sighed, fear and anxiety were eating away at her. The line moved slowly, until finally, after twenty minuets, they made it through security.

"Damn, finally!" Jessica groaned as they took their seats at the gate. She glanced over to see a white-faced Helena gripping the armrests of her seat as she watched their airplane pull up to the gate.

"Hey, whats wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on the older woman's arm. Helena swallowed hard,

"I've never flown before, obviously, given that I was born in the 1800's, and I am kind of nervous about taking flight in a large metal bird like thing." she blurted, her nerves showing in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry! The great H.G. Wells can be stopped by no man, beast or Airplane." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Helena smiled, a bit of her old self leaking back into her eyes.

"Well, you're not wrong about that!" she joked. Jessica smiled a smile of grim determination.

"Now, let's go get our women back from whatever creepy thing has them!" she said firmly, standing as the flight attendant called their flight.

"Okay, Myka and Claudia were investigating a string of mysterious disappearances in the quaint town of Loveland Colorado. Women would disappear with absolutely no trace, no signs of a struggle, no evidence, no disturbance, they were simply just gone." Artie explained, "Now, last time they checked in, Myka said they were on to something, or someone. We need to find out what that something or someone was." He finished.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Pete asked.

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

**Okay, so this is kinda a filler chapter, I hope to have the next one up between now and tuesday! **

**remember to R&R! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"God, am I ever glad to be back on solid ground!" Helena gasped as the two women hurried through Denver International Airport.

"Gotta say, I kinda agree!" Jessica replied as they reached the Rent-a-Car desk.

"Hi, I have a reserved rental for Jessica Weisfelt." she told the woman behind the desk.

"All right, one moment." the fake looking blond replied, typing into her computer. Automaticly she dubbed her blondie. Jessica turned to Helena.

"I hope Uncle Artie got us something fast!" she said excitedly. Helena looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"We are talking about the same Arthur, right?" she asked the teen. Jessica sighed,

"I know, it would just be really cool if we could drive a sports car as our rescue vehicle. Suddenly blondie's computer chirped.

"Ah, here you go! A reservation for a black Kia Rio." she said, smiling at the two women with overly whitened teeth. She handed Helena the keys, who automatically handed them to Jessica.

"Well, its not bad," jessica lamented. "But still not a bat mobile." she sighed.

"Darling we should get going." Helena urged and Jessica blinked.

"Right of course!" she said turning back to blondie.

"Follow me." the woman said, walking out a door that connected to the parking garage. There was a roped off section for the Rent-a-Car place. The blond lead them up to the small black car and smiled.

"Enjoy!" she said, before turning back to walk inside.

"Alrighty, lets get this rescue on the road!" jessica said, leaping into the driver's seat. Helena followed more slowly, climbing into the passenger seat. Jessica looked at the time, good 8:30. if she took back roads, she could speed all the way to Loveland without any trouble.

Claudia's eyes snapped up when she heard a bolt click at the top of the stair case. Her and myka leaped to their feet. Slowly a woman decended from the top, with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Hello ladies." she said with an evil smirk.

"Why the hell are we here! And where is our stuff!" Claudia cried at the tall woman.

"You mean the strange gun and the odd box that keeps making weird noises? I have them. But you wont live to see them again." she grinned.

"W-what about the picture I had in my front pocket?" myka asked. The woman looked to her.

"Oh, that. I did wonder who that was." she commented.

"She's my fiance." myka replied. "If youre going to kill us, can I at least have that first? So I can die with her image in my mind?" she asked. The woman laughed.

"You think you deserve that comfort?" she asked with a laugh. Myka and Claudia traded looks.

"Why? What did I do?" Myka asked carefully., trying not to inflame the woman's anger.

"Its all your fault! All of you will pay!" the woman screamed before storming back upstairs. Claudia looked at Myka.

"Well, that went well!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Im reallllllyyyyyyyyy sorry that i didnt update for so long! Please dont hate meeeee! *does puppy dog eyes* I love you guys! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Speeding down the highway, headlights off, All Jessica could think of was how she would feel if Claudia was dead. If she could never tell the other girl how she felt. She shuddered. No. That could not happen. They would find them, alive. She glanced over at Helena and sighed. The older woman was asleep, though the worry was still set in her face. How would Helena cope if the woman who had saved her, brought her back from the brink of insanity, was dead? She shook her head. Helena had told her the story of what she had almost done, how she had almost ended the world, and how Myka had saved her. It was the most beautifully tragic story Jessica had ever heard. But what if it was over for good now? She shook her head again, trying to clear it. She glanced up at the familiar sign, informing them of Loveland's city limits. Jessica slowed and put her lights on. This was a popular speed trap area. She reached over and gently shook Helena's shoulder.

"We're almost here." she murmured softly to the groggy woman. Helena blinked herself awake.

"Thank you love." she said, streaching as much as she could in the cramped seat of the kia rio. Jessica nodded, her face tight. This place brought back a lot of memories, not all of which were good. Helena put a hand over hers.

"We'll find them." she said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Jessica nodded.

"I just hope its in time." she said tightlyl. Helena fell silent and leaned back in her seat. She drove them to the Holiday Inn just past the walmart and parked. She glanced at the time. Just after 1am.

"We can get some sleep before we start investigating." she informed H.G. heaving herslef outof the car. Her muscles protested after 2 hours of not being used. She streached her back and tehn grabbed the bags out of the car. Helena followed her into the building, yawning sleepily.

"Hello, I have a reservation under Jessica Weisfelt." she informed teh woman behind the desk. She smiled at her.

"Yes, ofcourse Miss Weisfelt. Room 218." The receptionist handed her the key-card and Helena and Jessica quickly made thier way up to the room, both exhausted. After putting on pajamas they quickly crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Myka leaned back against Claudia.

"Starting to think theyre not coming." she whispered, exhausted. Claudia shook her head.

"they'll be here." she whispered back, equally exhasted. Myka nodded and dropped her head down on Claudia;s shoulder.

"I hope so." she sighed.


End file.
